University
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris hates University. He has a bad day and PJ is there to make him feel a little better.


Chris hated University. He just hated everything about it. The classes, the teachers, the students, the tests, the homework…Basically, everything. 100% of the time, Chris just wanted to give up and quit. But luckily, PJ Liguori, his best friend and his current boyfriend of one year, convinced him not to every time he tried. Chris didn't know where he'd be if it wasn't for PJ. He was thankful to have PJ in his life.

"Ugh!" Chris yelled as he fell onto his bed. He crawled under his blankets and cuddled up.

It was a Friday and Chris had just finished all of his classes for the day. Chris didn't have the best day. He'd nearly gotten into two fights today and he was pretty sure that he'd failed one of his tests.

Chris took a deep breath as his eyes began to water up. Chris quickly whipped away a tear that slipped out of his eye. He glanced up at PJ's bed. Chris was thankful that he and PJ were sharing a room. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to share a room with someone else.

"Fuck my life." Chris mumbled as he hid his face into his pillow. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open. PJ walked into the room and shut the door. He looked up and frowned as soon as he saw Chris.

"Bad day?" PJ asked as he walked over to Chris's bed.

"Something like that." Chris mumbled. PJ sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." Chris said. He finally looked up at PJ. PJ reached down and whipped away the tears from Chris's cheek. Chris took a deep breath. He absolutely hated crying in front of PJ. He'd done it too many times before. It made him feel weak and it was embarrassing.

"Why don't we go out and try to get your mind off it?" PJ asked.

"I don't want to go out." Chris whined. "Can't we just stay here and cuddle?" He asked.

"As much as I would love that…I think it'd be better for you to go out. You stay cooped up in this room too much."

"Because I hate people." Chris said. He sighed and sat up.

"Thanks." PJ said jokingly. Chris looked at him.

"Come on, you know I love you." He said. PJ smiled. He reached over and kissed Chris.

"Get up." PJ said. He grabbed Chris's hand and stood up.

"Peej." Chris said. He rolled his eyes. PJ pulled on his arm.

"It's Friday. We are not spending another weekend in this room." He said. Chris groaned and he let PJ pull him up.

"I hate you sometimes." Chris said as he looked at PJ. PJ laughed.

"Love you too, babe." He said. He kissed Chris a couple of times. He grabbed Chris's hand and led the way out of their dorm room.

Luckily, mostly everybody at University knew of Chris and PJ. Not everyone was okay with it but after months of them dating they just left them alone.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Chris said as they walked outside, hand-in-hand.

"That's not surprising." PJ said. Chris looked at him and smiled. "Best enjoy the weather while we can."

"You always find a positive side of things." Chris said.

"I don't like negativity. You should know that by now." PJ said.

"Oh I know it." Chris said. PJ laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Jerk." He said jokingly. Chris smiled innocently.

"Thank you." He said. PJ rolled his eyes playfully. "So, where exactly are we going?" Chris asked as he looked over at PJ. "We're not just going to walk around campus all night, are we?" He asked, looking at PJ.

"Well, we could go get something to eat. I haven't had anything in a few hours." PJ said. "And then maybe we could go catch a movie or something." He said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Chris said. PJ reached over and kissed him. Chris smiled and kissed him back. They pulled away from the kiss. Chris glanced over and spotted two girls who were whispering and staring at them. "You wanna take a fucking picture? It'll last longer!" Chris yelled. PJ's eyes went wide with shock. PJ didn't like public conflict. Chris never started anything but he wasn't afraid to finish it. The girls glared at him. PJ pulled him back.

"Chris, stop it, please." PJ said. He grabbed a hold of him. "Not everyone is going to accept us. We just have to ignore them." He whispered. "Come on." PJ grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him away. "How many times have I told you? You can't pick fights with everyone." PJ said as they walked into the little restaurant that was from across their University. Chris sighed and crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's not my fault." Chris mumbled. PJ looked at him.

"It kind of is." He said. Chris quickly looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. PJ sighed.

"You shouldn't give into them. You're just giving them what they want." PJ said. "Let's just get our food." He said. Chris slowly nodded.

Chris and PJ ordered their food and then they sat down at a table.

Chris bit his lip as he looked up at PJ.

"I'm sorry." Chris said. PJ frowned as he looked at him. "I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with."

"No, Chris, don't say that." PJ said. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" He asked. Chris nodded. PJ reached over and grabbed Chris's hand. Chris couldn't help but smile as he looked down at their hands. "Forget about everybody else." PJ said.

"Have I mentioned that I loved you before?" Chris asked. PJ laughed.

"Not recently but feel free to say it whenever you want." He said.

"Well, I do love you." Chris said. PJ smiled.

One of the things Chris loved most about PJ was that whenever Chris was in a bad mood…PJ knew exactly how to make him feel better. Chris always forgot about all of his worries when he was with PJ. PJ was such a positive person and that's what Chris needed in his life.


End file.
